Miley Stewart (Character)
Miley Ray Stewart '(born November 23, 1992) is a fictional and the main protagonist of the Disney Channel TV Show, Hannah Montana. She made her first appearance in the pilot episode, Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret? and her last in Wherever I Go. Miley is the daughter of Robby Ray Stewart and Susan Stewart, the sister of Jackson Stewart and the best friend of Oliver Oken and Lily Truscott. Stewart, altogether is living a double life as a normal teenage girl, and a popstar. Miley has crossed and faced many problems, where people threaten to expose her identity or know it. She has taken down these antics with her friends and family. She also has a side of ambition and strongness from her deceased mother. In the Season 4 finale, Wherever I Go, She finally reveals her true identity to the world, and her days as Hannah Montana are over. She is also a former character and a current college student. Backstory Early Years Miley Ray Stewart was born on November 23, 1992, (Cyrus's real birth date), in the fictional town of Crowley Corners in Tennessee, in Buford County, Tennessee, (probably located somewhere in southern Williamson or northern Maury Counties). Her family consisted of her parents Robby and Susan Stewart and an older brother named Jackson. She also has many relatives in her extended family including her grandmother Ruthie Stewart, Aunt Dolly (played by Dolly Parton), Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl, and a cousin named Luanne (who looks nearly identical and is also played by Cyrus). The characterizations given to most of her family members poke fun at country bumpkin stereotypes. She also had a pet pig named Luanne and a pet hamster named Leslie. She has a horse named Blue Jeans, who came from Tennessee to Malibu to live with Miley and her family. Miley received a love for music from her father, who was a popular country music star. Her parents recognized Miley's potential and gave her a guitar on December 25, 2000. This event is shown in the episode "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak" when Miley views it on her laptop. By the time she was 12 years old, Miley had become a famous pop star under the stage name "Hannah Montana." She goes to great lengths to disguise herself as Hannah in order to keep her true identity a secret, because she is worried that if people knew her secret they would like her just because she's famous. The only people who knew she's Hannah before revealing her identity to the world in I'll Always Remember You, outside of her family are her best friends, Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken and her bodyguard Roxy. However, in the episode "Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office" it is shown that the President of the United States knows her secret. Characteristics Before the show, Miley was shown a a bit of a selfish 12-year-old, as she was Hannah Montana most of the time. When the show aired it's pilot, Miley was portrayed as a nice-caring girl, who tried to protect her identity from her friends to avoid hurting their feelings. This brings Miley's soft side, inherited by her mother. Her soft side is seen in Season 1 episodes 1-26. Stewart's characteristics are the same as superheroes, Spiderman as both try to hide their true name. Miley is also very loyal. Physical Appearance Miley, a brunette, normally wears any clothes any other teenage girl wears. When she is dressed as Hannah Montana (through use of a blonde wig) she along with this, wears diamonds, and protrayes herself as an fictional 'Disney teenager' princess. Miley also wears a sense of fashion style and diva chick. Relationships '''Lily Truscott (2001-2011; Best Friend) ' When Miley met Lily in Kindergarten, they became the strongest of friends, and never told each other one single lie. But the day, Miley became, Hannah, put their friendship at the ultimate test. Miley used to hate lying to her best friend, and everyday, went to bed crying, and praying everything would be okay. Things did get better when Lily finally finds out her best friends secret (Lily Can You Keep A Secret?). There hasn't been a single moment, where she hasn't been beside Miley for anything (to the point Lilly created her own alter-ego Lola to help protect the secret). The two are described as a perfect duo, even at the wrong times. Lily cares a lot about Miley and tries to be a sister for her, since that is the only thing, she never had in life. The two look out for each-other. In Season 4, Lily attends college with Miley so they can be with one and another. Their bond is very magical and special. Miley mainly trusts Lily with anything as seen in the pilot episode. Lily also trusts Miley with anything as well. People of HM see them as sisters more than friends. 'Oliver Oken (2006-2011; Best Friend) ' Oliver is the best friend of both Miley and Lily, but he knows Miley more, since they met in August 2006, at a summer camp. She used to tell Oliver stories about her deceased mother, and one day when Miley was crying under her bed, Oliver arrived at her house and played tag with her until she felt better. Oken felt like a sister to Miley and the two got on well. Their relationship is similar to other fictional Disney Characters, Raven Baxter and Eddie Thomas as both act nice to each-other. A year after Oliver met Miley, he accidentally called her, his sister. He eventually kept saying it until another year later when the boy developed a crush on Stewart. Oliver is a friendly friend to the Stewart, and is more seen as a family member. If he's in trouble, the Stewart's have his back. Miley tries to help him open up what's going on in his life, to make sure he's okay. And Oliver tries to the same thing the other way around. After learning Miley's secret, he fainted (which Miley, as Hannah, told Jake Ryan on revealing it to him later on) before creating his Mike Standley III alter-ego for the same purpose his girlfriend Lilly created Lola. '''Jackson Stewart (1992-Present; Older Brother) ''' Jackson (see above) is the eldest brother of Miley. The two always bicker and fight over everything, but the two care about the other. When Miley was born in 1992, Jackson used to do puppet shows for her, showing his soft side. On Miley's 2nd birthday (November 23, 1993), Jackson made a Welcome to Tennessee DVD for her. Their friendship had ended when the show started as the two, were seen shouting and arguing over everything. At certain times of the show, Jackson wishes he had an brother and Miley wished she had Lily as a sister. The writers of Hannah Montana, thought they'd write an episode set in an alternative world where Lily was related to the Stewart's causing upset for Jackson, with their mum returning, but id did not happen at all. Beside this, Jackson is also protrayed as a trustworthy, honest and a bit of a smart boy, even when he doesn't show it. '''Robby Ray Stewart (1992-Present; Father) Robby Stewart is the father of Miley and Jackson, and the husband of deceased, Susan Stewart. He shares a lovely bond with Miley, and two are quite similar. Both are very famous. When Miley was finally born, Robby found something special in his daughter. After a year since his wife died, Robby had been trying looking after both Miley and Jackson, but it not work. Some nights, he would come back home and gaze into sadness. However, this changed when one year at Christmas, his children showed him to be happy and to forget the past. This put Robby's sadness away and brought in his happyness. Stewart adores his family, and wouldn't do anything without them. In the show, Robby is shown to be over-protective of his kids, and warns them to be careful in life as seen in episodes, when Miley does her driving lesson. This shows the love Robby has for everyone. Rico Suave (2006-2011; Former Enemy) ' Rico and Miley don't have a great history. Before the show, Rico had a huge crush on Miley and kept sending her valentine cards, and on Valentines Day 2006, Rico sent her a wedding cake, much to the annoyance of Jackson. The following day later, Miley fell in love with a cute school boy, and turned Rico down. Since then, he is an enemy to both Miley and Jackson, although, during the show he tries to win Miley back, but as usual it does not work. Rico shows a range of anger towards the Stewart siblings. He tries to take advantage of them, at all costs. Beside this, he is a little friendly to them and he helps them with their antics. '''Leslie 'Jake' Rn (2007-2010; Former Boyfriend) ' Jake was the former boyfriend of Miley until 2010. The two had a perfect bond with each-other, as they met in 2007, but it went downhill. In Season 4 they break up, due to Jake cheating on Miley. This leaves the girl heartbroken. After their break-up, Miley still talks about him in various episode. What they, had was very strong. Miley, before and during, the show, had dreams about her and him getting married and having children. This brought in Miley's hopes and dreams row. Jake was also seen as a harsh-cheat and is now an enemy to Miley, Oliver, Lily, Robby and Jackson. '''Amber Addison (2001-2011; Former Enemy) ' Amber Addison (along with her other friend, Ashley Dewitt) are the bullies at Seaview High School, and have known Miley, Lily, and Oliver since September 2001 when they were in Kindergarten. Amber was regularly mean to both Miley and Lily and called them 'No Fashion Sense Girls'. They used to bully Miley about her mother, which led to her crying in bed. Eventually, Amber with Ashley were suspended from kindergarten, but showed up, six years later, in Seaview High School. Amber and Miley's relationship isn't very good. Amber is more jealous of Miley as she has a great life. But that doesn't get to her. In Season 4, they attend the same college as Lily and Miley much to their annoyance. '''Ashley Dewitt (2001-2011; Former Enemy) ' Ashley is a mean bully at Seaview High, along with her best friend, Amber Addison (see above). When they, along with Miley, Lily and Oliver, started Kindergarten in September 2001, the duo used to bully their classmates, but their main target were mainly, Lily and Miley. Everyday, they used to gossip behind their backs, until one surprising day, they told grim lies about Stewart's mum, leaving the two to be kicked out. They are seen again six years later, (Lily, Do You Want To Know a Secret?). Ashley is seen to hate them more than Amber and both have the annoying catchphrase, Shhhh, which means they touch fingers. In September 2011, they become the next door neighbors to Miley and Lily in their college- much to their horror. '''Traci Van Horn (2006-2008; Former Best Friend) ' Traci and Miley have not met face to face, but since Miley portrays Hannah, the two have a lot in common. Since both Miley and Traci haven't technically met, they both love parties, both enjoy cream puffs (like Lily Truscott), and much more. Their relationship is some how seemed to be special. = J'esse (2009-2011-Present;Boyfriend and Possible Husband) In "He Could Be the One", Miley repeatedly tries, but fails to tell her dad that she's dating Jake Ryan again. Soon, Jesse winds up believing that she's hiding something from him. To make her father thankful for Jake, she pretends to like Jesse, but gets in over her head when she starts to have feelings for him, so it's up to Miley to listen to her heart and choose the guy who could "be the one." In the end, she tells Jesse that there is just something between her and Jake that is special and chooses him over Jesse. Later, in It's the End of the Jake as we Know it, Miley discovers Jake cheated on her and breaks up with him for good, allowing Miley to finally go out with Jesse. Then, in "Been Here All Along". Miley cancels a special father-daughter afternoon with her dad to go on a first date with Jesse instead. After Jesse receives a phone call from his deployed father, their heartfelt conversation leads Miley to realize how fortunate she is to have a father. They eventually start dating and Miley tells him she's Hannah Montana, but little did she know Jesse already knew because he saw that Miley and Hannah have the same beautiful eyes and smile. Also, the fact that Hannah held a concert for children whose parents were stationed overseas just two days after Jesse told Miley about his dad being stationed overseas. The series ends with them as a couple. it is possible that they got married. Category:Main Characters